


Never Loved One Like You

by Dresupi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Finn (Star Wars), Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Star Wars Alternate Universe - No Force, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Finn/Poe/Rey short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [USHolder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USHolder/gifts), [mon_cherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/gifts).



  1. Table of Contets
  2. Two alphas showing off for their omega || for greennonmonster
  3. I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me? || for USHolder
  4. Succubus AU || for mon_cherie
  5. The perfect gift || for mon_cherie




	2. Two alphas showing off for their omega || for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Werewolf, Werewolf Finn, Werewolf Poe Dameron, Werewolf Rey, Omega Verse, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha Finn, Omega Rey

Look, I think we should set the fire up over here,” Finn said. “It’s farthest away from where we’re sleeping.”

“That’s why it needs to be closer, so we’ll be warm,” Poe argued.

“So we’re gonna catch ourselves on fire just to keep warm?”

“No. But we aren’t gonna freeze either.”

“I dunno about you, mate, but I’m very warm. I don’t think we’re going to freeze,” Finn replied.

“Hey…” Poe stepped up closer to Fin, his breath hitting him full in the face. “I’m _very_ hot.”

“Warm, you mean?”

Poe smirked. “I said what I said.”

A growl sounded from behind them, where a tawny wolf had dropped a deer carcass. It quickly shifted into a lithe woman, who looked very annoyed.

“Did either of you big strong alphas _light_ the fire?” Rey asked. “Because I’ve gotten dinner and now there’s… nowhere to cook it?”

Finn and Poe scrambled to build the fire in the midway point. Compromise made for a healthy relationship when two alphas were involved.

With an omega who absolutely called all the shots.


	3. I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me? || for USHolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - No Powers, AU - Modern, AU - Ghosts, Ghost Rey (Star Wars)

Finn wrinkled his nose the second they stepped inside.

“I still say it’s haunted.”

“It’s not haunted,” Poe said, bending down to let BB8 run ahead in the house. “Look at BB8, not a single growl or a bark or—“

He stopped talking when BB8 skidded to a halt in the doorway to the kitchen, staring up at seemingly nothing.

The corgi barked shrilly, and proceeded to roll over for invisible belly scritches.

Finn shot Poe a look. One Poe didn’t really appreciate, since it was an I-told-you-so look. “I told you so.”

“Well, it doesn’t count. It’s clearly a nice presence.”

Finn scoffed. “It totally counts. Just because some Sith lord is nice to you once doesn’t mean they’re not a Sith lord.”

“I take offense to that,” a voice replied. As it continued talking, a woman appeared, wearing a cream colored pantsuit that seemed to glow on its own. She had long brown hair and dark eyes. “I’m not a Sith lord. I’m simply your friendly, resident, spectrally enhanced individual.”

Poe’s eyes widened. Finn’s did as well, but he was able to answer her. “My apologies. I don’t really know anything about you, though, so you’ll have to excuse me.”

She smiled. “Apology accepted.” She floated closer with BB8 falling in behind her. “I know I came with the house, but I hope you’ll decide to keep me?” She looked between Poe and Finn, who in turn, looked at each other. BB8 barked happily and Poe laughed.

“I mean, we don’t know your name. We usually try to find out at least that much about our potential roommates.”

Her grin deepened. “I’m Rey.”

“Rey what?” Finn asked.

“Just Rey.”

“Well, Just Rey. I’m fine with you staying if this idiot is,” Finn gestured to Poe with a tilt of his head.

“Me?” Poe laughed. “You’re the one who called her a Sith lord! Of course it’s fine.”

“Thank you,” she said cordially. “I’d offer to help you unpack, but I can’t really hold onto tangible things… but I can play with your dog and keep him out of your hair?”


	4. Succubus AU || for mon_cherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Rey (Star Wars), Established Relationship, Crack treated Seriously

Finn and Poe were laying in bed when she arrived.

They’d only completed the incantation hours before. Usually it took closer to a day to summon a succubus, so they were surprised when one climbed through a rip in space in the middle of their bedroom a scant four hours after completing the ritual.

“Oh,” Finn said, surprised as the woman brushed something off her leather pants and reached up to smooth her hair.

“I’m not in the wrong house again? I swear I hate these apartment buildings,” she said, sighing heavily as she eyed the two of them in bed. “Do you lot have creepy neighbors upstairs or something?”

“No,” Poe said quickly. “You’re in the right place. We… um… we summoned you. We’re the creepy neighbors.”

She smiled at the two of them and stepped closer to the bed. “In that case… what did you have in mind?”

“Oh, we had lots of things in mind,” Poe said. “But would that really matter?”

“Yeah, we heard you guys sort of… take the reins for yourselves…” Finn added.

“Only if that’s what you want,” she said, eyeing Finn for a long moment before reaching up to let her hair loose. His breath caught and she grinned.

“It’s what I want,” Finn said softly.

“I know what you want,” she said in Poe’s direction. “Two peas in a pod, aren’t you?”

“That’s us,” Poe said quietly, watching as she toyed with the zipper on her bodysuit. She ended up leaving it alone and pulling Finn’s hand close to do it instead.

Yeah. She definitely had their number.


	5. The perfect gift || for mon_cherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: No Force AU, Retail AU

“Why am I doing all the cleaning, though?” Poe asked, broom in hand as he swept the entryway.

“Because you’re good at it. You’re a pilot,” Finn replied from the kitchen.

“That makes no sense at all. Being a pilot has nothing to do with cleanliness.”

“Maybe not, but you’re the most anal-retentive about the cleaning because of your pilot training so I mean…” Finn replied. “Do you think I should bother with the cranberries? They won’t be cool by the time we get dinner on the table.”

“You could put them in the freezer after you make the sauce,” Poe offered, bringing the dustpan to the bin. “Maybe put it on a cookie sheet so the surface area is thinner or whatever.”

“Good idea,” Finn replied.

As Poe was emptying the dustpan, the front door opened and they both froze in place. “You’re early!” Poe called.

“Is that bad?” Rey asked, sighing as she hung her purse on the hook by the door.

“Depends… you’re never early.” Poe replaced the dustpan in its home, along with the broom and he and Finn both left the kitchen to greet Rey.

Her shoulders were slumped and she’d sat down on the chair that none of them ever sat on.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Poe asked.

“Oh, I think I got fired.”

“Fired?” Finn asked.

“Yeah… I told off some woman because I asked her _nicely_ to pull her mask up over her face for the sake of others, and she told me I was a bitch and I should stuff mine down my throat for her sake, and I told her to shove hers up her ass, it’d do as much good as wearing it on her chin, and then my supervisor told me to go home.” She smirked slightly, and Finn brought his hand up to cover his mouth, likely to stifle the laughter that was shaking his shoulders.

“I would have liked to have been a fly on the wall,” he chuckled.

“It was… I’m pretty proud of it, actually,” Rey said. “Not proud of likely losing my job, but I mean…”

“We cleaned the house,” Finn offered. “For you. So you could relax.”

“ _I_ cleaned. Finn’s made half a dinner because he couldn’t decide what to do with the cranberries,” Poe interjected.

Rey grinned brilliantly at both of them and pushed up out of her sulking chair. “Thank you, I adore it. The perfect thing to come home to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
